Holding Hands
by PanicAttack757
Summary: It was such a simple thing, holding hands. But with Draco, it was always something more for Harry. Short little one-shot, please read and review!


_**Holding Hands**_

It was such a simple thing, holding hands. Something that seemed to be an almost juvenile action. By age 19, Harry Potter had done far more than just _hold hands_ with someone. However, he couldn't remember anything ever holding more meaning to him, or making him feel so incredibly loved, as when he held hands with Draco Malfoy.

He clearly remembered the first time it had happened, a little over a year ago while still at Hogwarts. The two had become Potions partners, and even friends, after the war. The hand holding was an unintentional action, or so Harry believed at the time, on Draco's part. They were in Potions and it just so happened that they finished their work early (thanks mostly to Draco's exceptional Potions skills) so they sat there talking, nothing out of the ordinary there. Draco had turned his chair to the side, so he was directly facing Harry, his knees ever so lightly touching Harry's right thigh.

At this point, Harry had realized his feelings for Draco, and was used to trying to keep himself in check. But with Harry's hands in his lap, so close to Draco, and Draco's hand resting on his own knee, so that the tips of his fingers were also brushing against Harry's thigh, Harry felt about ready to lose it. He always found it amazing how easily Draco could get to him with the littlest of things, and this was no exception.

It seemed to be honest curiosity when Draco picked up Harry's right hand, and examined the light scars still visible on it. '_I must not tell lies.'_ Draco, of course knew the story behind these marks, but Harry didn't think too much of it. Draco always seemed to feel guilty about his past, especially with all he had done to Harry, since they were now sort of friends. Of course, Harry had told him many times that he didn't think any less of Draco because of it, and to leave the past in the past, but there was still the guilt and doubt in Draco's mind.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco to not worry about it, as he had done so many times before, but almost immediately shut it when Draco flipped Harry's hand over in his own, intertwined their fingers, and rubbed his thumb slowly across the top of his hand. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Draco peered up at him from under his eyelashes, and gave him a half smile. That little gesture told Harry a lot, that he was apologizing, that he cared a lot about Harry, and something else Harry couldn't quite place.

It lasted only moments, as the bell rang shortly after. Draco pulled his hand away, smirked at Harry (his smirks were no longer cruel, but playful), and said goodbye, as they were heading to separate classes.

Harry was sure he was making a big deal out of nothing, but couldn't get the feeling of Draco's fingers tangled with his out of his mind, or the sweet, relaxing sensation of the pad of Draco's thumb running across the slightly raised skin where the scars from 5th year remained. Harry tried to brush it off as nothing more than a friendly gesture.

That is, until it started happening more and more. Almost every time they were together, Harry would feel Draco's hand come find his, whether it be under the table in class, or when sitting on the couch in the "8th Year" common room, or even when walking by themselves in the hallways. He even got in the habit of kissing the top of Harry's hand occasionally, bringing there intertwined hands up to his mouth, closing his eyes, and gently pressing his lips to Harry's skin, for the briefest of moments.

Even after a year of being with Draco, Harry reveled in these moments. Something about them was so pure and honest, and Harry could clearly see how much he meant to Draco. Sure, the other physical aspects of their relationship were, well, _incredible_, but it was still one of Harry's favorite feelings to have Draco's hand seek out his own, whether it be at home, while out with friends, or even while visiting Draco's parents for tea. Those familiar fingers twining with his own made him feel more loved than he could imagine, and when it happened, Harry always made sure to give Draco's hand a squeeze, letting him know that he loved him too.

**A/N:** Wow, I wrote that in about five minutes, and it is very short, but I think I kinda like it. Well tell me what you guys think! Reviewing would make me a happy person! Also please let me know if there are any errors, like I said, this was done very quickly and without a beta, so if I missed something please let me know! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
